Prelude
by Motherofmytwo
Summary: My take on the prelude of Oksana's life before the show Missing
1. Chapter 1

**I am still working on my other story, but I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. **

**I do not own any of these characters. I hope they make a second season.**

Before her dad passed away and before her mom seemed to be working all the time, life seemed to be simple. Her dad liked to play his old records and they would dance together; first in his arms and then on his feet. Her mom's musical laughter filled the home. Her mom spent hours cooking and making these wonderful soups. Finally, at the age of four, she was allowed to help. She would drag the kitchen chair across the room to the stove and only after her mom would tie one of her aprons around her middle would she be allowed to stir the pot, while her mom would chop the food. Their heads were joined together; one small and one large. Her mom would tell her interesting stories about the past, made up stories and stories about the importance of each ingredient. The lesson would continue with the making of bread. The rich aroma of the soup, the yeasty smell of bread would mix together and make their mouths water. They could barely wait until the man of the house came home. The little girl loved to pretend to be a waitress and would guide her father to the table. She would present the soup and then the bread. She tried to be so grownup, but couldn't keep from hopping from one foot to another. After he would have three bites, he would declare the soup the best he ever had. It was simple and yet would make her so happy. But that was before he died.

After his death everything changed. Her mother had no time for laughter and seemed to be working all the time. After the second broken bone, her mom agreed to leave her at her home alone. Since she wasn't allowed to let anyone into the apartment and she wasn't allowed to let anyone know she was alone, she created her own imaginative world. She would spend hours perfecting the dancing she saw on TV or the gymnastics she learnt in school. She would also spend hours practicing the English she learnt in school or saw on the music videos. She dreamed of traveling the world, modeling, finding a husband, dancing and maybe even one day participating in the Olympics.

When she hadn't stared feeling well, her mom was too busy to take her to the doctor, until the day she couldn't drag herself out of bed. Her mom had to borrow the neighbour's phone to contact the doctor. At first she was devastated by her diabetes, but like everything else she put her mind to, after a few months she learnt to adapt. She had to check in with her elderly neighbour every day, but her mom still let her stay home alone.

Since she was trustworthy and reliable and made sure she was home before her mom, she was allowed to hang out with her friends after her 13th birthday. On Friday nights her mom didn't mind when she would stay out later. On those nights she would hang out in larger groups, taking sips of beer and learning to shoot. Usually excelling at anything she put her mind to; she became a better shooter than her teachers. She would show her skills at the contests they insisted on having.

The trio of girls seemed to dance their way to the local park. Backpacks nonchalantly slung over their shoulders talking to each other without a care in the world. In view of the park, they raced each other towards the swings. Laughingly, the slender, graceful 15 year old winner sat down and waited for her friends. Within seconds her friends joined her, chatting about their day, boys and dreams for the future. After some friendly ribbing from her friends, the winner got onto the monkey bars and used them like a balance beam; performing complex handstands and leaps. Face beaming she made a graceful summersault into the air and landed on her two feet, bending her knees and arms straight out like an Olympian. Hr friends clapped and jumped off the swings to surround her, oblivious they were being observed.

Glancing at her watch, one of the girls told her friends that they needed to get home. The trio grabbed their backpacks and ran down the street to get home before dark. They lived within two blocks of each other. The leader of the girls said good bye to her friends and quickly walked home. Before she made it, she was stopped by two men. "We noticed how talented you are and wanted to make sure that you come to our modeling contest this Saturday." She had been frightened at first, thanked them and ran into her apartment. Maybe her dream of traveling the world would come true.

_Calling all girls 13 to 20 years old, 138 cm to 156 cm tall_

_Come to the town hall this Saturday at 3pm_

_The top 20 girls will go to the grand contest in Odessa_

_Winners will win a year international modeling contract_

She couldn't wait to tell her mom about the contest that night. Her mom agreed to let her go. At school the next day she saw the posters advertising everywhere. Her friends too had been approached by two men. They were so excited to be doing something so glamorous.

So on Saturday afternoon she found herself in the local town hall with 120 other girls. It seemed they were required to fill out a lot of forms. They were told that it would speed up their time in getting to Odessa if they already filled out the info here. She filled out her medical form, fearful her diabetes would prevent her from competing. After handing in her forms, she was told to enter a room were the other finished girls who were waiting. She saw a lot of girls she knew, but made an immediate bee line for her best friends.

She was expecting them to have a contest like they had on television. Instead, they were paraded six at a time in front of three women and a man. They were asked a lot of questions and then three of them were told to go through the left door, while she and the other two were told to go through the right door. This time the room had three men and a woman. Again she was questioned, but this time she was the only one asked to go through the right door. She found herself in a room with about 10 other girls. There were a few girls she knew and she wandered over to them. They started talking and were oblivious to the fact that other girls were joining them.

A matronly woman entered the room, "You are the top 20 girls and I am excited to let you know that you will be able to enter the Odessa Modeling show next Saturday. If any of you cannot afford to make it, we will be happy to provide you with a loan. Please bring your passports. The winners will be able to go home for a week, but we don't want to delay your modeling contract if you happen to win. May the best girls win.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**ABC owns everything. This is just my take on life before Missing.**

Her friends had not been part of the 20 girls chosen. Despite their disappointment they were excited for her. They helped her choose a bathing suit and helped her pay for a new dress. She was able to secure a loan from the modeling agency hosting the contest to pay for her trip to Odessa. Before she knew it, the week had passed and she had boarded the train with the other 20 girls. She had her passport, her new clothes, and enough insulin for a month, advice from her mom and well wishes from her friends. What more could she want?

Never having travelled so far on her own, she wanted to share all the sights, smells and sounds with her friends back home, therefore she sparingly talked to the other girls. When an elderly, lonely lady sat down beside her, she was frustrated by the lady's non-stop prattling, but knew that she would laugh about it later with her friends. But having learnt to respect her elders, she put aside her own needs and wants and talked to the lady. She did sigh in relief though, when the lady disembarked the train. Soon it was her own turn to disembark.

She was very relieved when she saw a friendly face hold up a sign "Odessa Modeling Contest". The girl introduced herself, "I'm Katarina and I will guide you to the hotel. If you have any questions, find me and I will try to answer them." With nervous laughter the girls collectively sighed in relief.

She followed Katarina and the rest of the girls into the five star, 120 year old hotel. The room permeated with nervous energy. They could see girls everywhere; some nervously standing alone, but the vast majority standing in little groups. Faces reflecting the feelings she was experiencing. She was so thankful she had befriended a few of the girls from her town. All but one had never been to Odessa. They had only seen such opulence on TV. Katarina brought them to the registration tables and told them she would see them later that night. They could see other girls being led in groups by other friendly faced leaders. They would all be staying at the hotel. The winners would be declared by the end of the week.

She was issued the number 68. There were just too many girls with the same name. From now on she would be known as Oksana 68. They also gave her a room key, the name of her roommate, a schedule and a list of rules and expectations. They told her there was a fridge in her room to hold her insulin, but they recommended that she gave most of her insulin to them so nobody could steal it from her. She along with the other girls were directed to a room to be measured.

After she was done, she made her way to her room and met her roommate. She was thankful that it was one of the nicer girls she had befriended on the train from her hometown. They discussed their grueling schedule. Everyday they would have to meet with different people to see if they were worthy to be at this competition. They would have to practice how they would walk in each of the different categories. And the actual competition would take place over three days, with the winners declared the final day.

Each morning the girls had a personal interview by different group of men. Some of the girls were eliminated. In the afternoon the girls were required to practice their walking for the swim suit competition. The rest of the days the girls practiced their walking for the ball gown competition and their act for the talent contest. They were given freedom to walk inside the hotel, but were warned to stay away from the rooms the judges would be staying in.

Oksana wrote in her diary everyday so she could remember everything she experienced for her mom and friends. She also spent time getting to know her roommate. They discovered that their lives were very similar. Both had lost their father's at an early age, both excelled in school and both were diabetic. There only day of complete freedom before the competition, they spent the day at the pool relaxing and getting to know each other better.

They were all so nervous. On the day of the swim suit competition, they entered the stage they realized that the audience was made up mostly of men. In this competition the audience helped the judges decide on a winner by voting for their favorites.

Oksana was so surprised when she was one of the top 15 winners; she felt like a country bumpkin and not as glamorous as the other girls. She was happy for her roommate who also won. That night they could barely sleep. They were so close and yet so far from winning.

Oksana was even more surprised when she was one of the top ten ball gown winners. Her dress was nothing compared to some of the girls', yet it made her look and feel gorgeous.

She chose to do a gymnastics routine and nailed it. The audience went wild for her. The applause was louder for her than any other competitor. She was beyond happy when she was one of the top winners.

Oksana was not surprised when she was declared one of the five winners. She couldn't stop smiling. She was thankful that her roommate also won, so she would have someone she knew with her.

The next day they boarded the train to visit their families for a week and then they would be off to their glamorous life styles for a year. Her face hurt so much from all the smiling she had done the last day. Her roommate and she discussed what they would do with the thousands of dollars they would be earning.

The week home just flew by. Her mom tried to take some time off of work in the evenings and during the day Oksana spent hours with her friends.

Before she knew it, it was time to board the train. This time, Oksana and her roommate, would be boarding as friends and not as acquaintances. The train trip to Odessa just flew by. And this time there was no one who tried to talk to interrupt them.

Katarina, along with another winner, met them at the train station again. This time she told them that they had to wait for the other two girls. They were all so excited to be starting their new careers as models. Katarina led them into a limo with tinted windows. None of the girls had ever been in one. This was all so new for them.

When they arrived at their destination, they were chattering and laughing with each other as they disembarked. They were shocked when they stood in front of a building.

**Please Review.**


End file.
